moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
RoseThorn732
RoseThorn732 was a young female gamer who was known to be a part of the Tiger's Talon's group run by TigerLily. She was forced against her will to join the Talons, due to her strict parents forcing her to make friends online. RoseThorn despite not wanting to take part in any of the bullying caused by TigerLily and RoyalSkye, often acted tough and cruel towards others even when she didn't want to. She and the rest of the Talons were eliminated during Viral Day on October 4th, 2015, but was able to save up enough money by working as a waitress in a restaurant in order to purchase a new Xbox and router connection. Having to return to the Xbox Live network in 2016, she had reunited with RoyalSkye and attempted to apologize to everyone for their actions, but their one attempt to make things right would become shattered when the Clan Crisis erupted in June of 2017, and the two players were booted by Shadow Ocean forces at Ragnarok, sparking outrage amongst the fellow Talons. Despite the terrible event, RoseThorn was still able to apologize to Aeons Windspear and RagingSun6989 for her and her former friends cruel antics against Tanya Bladedancer, after RoseThorn found out about Sun's innocence and how he was forced against his will to attack everyone with Shadow Ocean. RoseThorn developed feelings for RagingSun6989 after getting to know him during matchmaking events on Halo 5, and the two began dating. However tragedy struck, an unfortunate set of circumstances forced her to move away from her home, with her uncle, and away from RagingSun6989 where she would never see him again in 2022. Her moving away forever scarred RagingSun6989 in reality, as the two never saw each other again. ''History 'Pre-Moderation War' RoseThorn732 was somewhat of a smart-ass when it came to her personality. Growing up in a nearly cash-strapped family with an alcoholic father, RoseThorn had to work two or three part time jobs just to make ends meet during high school. After high school ended, she discover her father had killed himself after the money she saved for college was wasted on whiskey, tequlia and other alcoholic drinks. Looking for an outlet for her growing anger, she took what money she could spare to buy an Xbox One and a copy of Halo, moved to her aunt & uncle's house and found a job working as a secretary at a family doctor's clinic until she could get back on her feet. Soon after she would meet gamers TigerLily & RoyalSkye and would go on to form the Tiger's Talons, then the most dangerous female gaming clan in the history of Xbox Live. Having to be filled with nothing more but anger and hatred, for the actions of her drunken father, RoseThorn, took most of her anger out on the players of Xbox Live, whom which they declared her an official bully, although she was not conducting any forms of bullying to the male gamers, due to most of them being sexists. She focused most of her actions against the female gamers, as the Talons knew that if they were to go against male gamers, they would easily be outmatched, overpowered, and constantly trolled to either the point of leaving Xbox Live forever, or suicide. As October 2015 arrived, RoseThorn later learned while working at her job that her aunt had passed away due to a heart attack, because of somebody exposing the Talon's actions on the news, further forcing her to lose her temper and literally hunt down the unidentified gamer, but her hatred was lifted when Tanya Bladedancer arrived, who then decided to take it out on her. Both her and the rest of the Talons would constantly bully her throughout early October, until Day Three, when both her and her clan mates were easily defeated by Tanya, after being trained by both Aeons Windspear and RagingSun6989, who confronted the group during their bullying ways several days earlier. RoseThorn eventually returned to Xbox Live one last time, in hopes of confronting both Windspear and RagingSun6989, but little did she and the rest of her clan know that, it would be the last time, that her 3 month year old Xbox Live Account would end. 'Viral Day' While on the hunt for RagingSun6989 and Aeons Windspear, the trio got attacked by Chaos forces on October 4th, 2015 during the early stages of Viral Day, and were fragged from Xbox Live permanently erasing and eliminating all of RoseThorn's achievements and gamer points, that she had been currently collecting through most of her bullying ways. On the flip side, it gave her & RoyalSkye some much needed time to ponder what they have done to Tanya Bladedancer & the other female gamers they bullied, after Aeons roasted them all. 'Post Moderation War' Weaponry 'Halo 4' *Battle Rifle'' *''DMR Rifle'' ''Trivia'' Category:Tiger's Talons Category:Female Players Category:Antagonists Category:Xbox Live Players Category:Virtual Conflict: Rise of Chaos